1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid power systems, more particularly to fluid connections, and specifically to multi-port fluid connectors, systems and methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many fluid power applications, such as joysticks, several fluid connections are routed into a tight space, with each of a number of couplings needing to be mated with a proper port. To replace a hose in such a group, often other hoses need to be removed to gain access to the hose of interest. Also, replacing or installing a multi-port device, such as a joystick, requires the removal or installation of several connections individually, requiring wrenching in very tight spaces. Such connections commonly require proper torquing, which can be quite challenging in tight confines. These issues have traditionally been dealt with through requiring some minimal spacing between ports in such applications, resulting rather bulky installations.
With the advent of quick-connect technology, individual connections can be made much quicker, but the proper matching of ports and stems and the associated decision time to make connections is not improved. Also, all quick-connect fittings to date require a recess or retainer groove in the port (which adds difficulty to machining) or use of an adaptor. Also, quick connect ports generally require relatively greater port depth.
Existing multi-port solutions are “add-ons,” where a hose connector must seal to a plate and the plate must in turn seal to a mating surface, resulting in multiple possible leak paths for each hose. These solutions are expensive, specialized, and are typically directed to valved quick connectors, designed for applications where disconnections and connections are frequent and must not drip.